The inventive concept relates to a lighting apparatus, a lighting control system, and a method of controlling the lighting apparatus. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a lighting apparatus that is communicatively connected to a network and is controlled via communication through the network with an external apparatus, to a lighting control system including the lighting apparatus, and to a method of controlling a connection between the lighting apparatus and the network.
A light emitting diode (LED) having low power consumption and high light efficiency can be used as a light source to replace an incandescent electric lamp or a fluorescent lamp. The LED is additionally compatible with many light emitting controls, and can be used in a wide variety of applications. As such, the LED can be used in conjunction with systems configured for easily controlling lighting apparatuses inside and outside buildings based on wireless network communication have been actively conducted. Such control system can be used to provide different light outputs by controlling light color, light temperature, and light output.